


wilbur and fish pussy

by andrewhussiespussy



Series: the black market but its just drugs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pregnancy, Zoophilia, anyways thats all fuck, beastiality, fish pregnancy, fish pussy makes wilbur act quite strange, fishy coochie, god im so tired, shes not implied 2 be trans tho, this is platonic, trans sally the salmon rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: the title heehee[DNI IF YOU SHIP TUBBO/TOMMY/DRISTA/LANI WITH ADULTS OR LEWD THEM IN ANYWAY]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: the black market but its just drugs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065695
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	wilbur and fish pussy

"TOMMY, MY BOY."

Tommy looks at Wilbur, who was currently running towards him. He tilts his head at the much older male, confused. "What?"

Wilbur pants, hands on his knees. After a minute, he recovers. "This fish pussy got me acting quite strange."

The blonde boy blinks, like that one white guy. 

"Okay. . .?"

Wilbur screeches in horny for fish. Tommy is even more confused and just walks away.

-

Now, Wilbur's a dad because he smashed that fishy coochie anyways that's bye


End file.
